


Children Of The Sea

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We frighten the men who think the sea is theirs to conquer, that it’s not salty water but blood in our veins. When the wind blows, it sings our names like a war cry for them to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://bisexual-clizzy.tumblr.com/post/145554427938/clizzy-aus-mermaidizzy-pirateclary

We get drunk on salty air  
of the sea,  
free and reckless, daughters  
of Poseidon  
with necklaces made of  
teeth.  
We frighten the men who think  
the sea is theirs to conquer,  
that it’s not salty water  
but blood in our veins.  
When the wind blows,  
it sings our names  
like a war cry  
for them to hear.  
Beware of us  
cause we know no fear.  
I stand on the stern  
of the ship  
and there’s no land in sight.  
Your bright-coloured fins  
glisten in the sunlight  
and you smile   
shamelessly showing sharp teeth.  
We don’t have to give up  
our homes for each other  
as the sea’s become mine,  
as the ship sails north  
and the wind blows  
taking us gods know where.


End file.
